


Perfect

by DaFlangstLairde



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and angst that no one asked for, Gay John Laurens, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Henry is a Little Shit, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John is just thinking, John is v v in love, Laf is an amazing lover, M/M, Past Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Past Child Abuse, This is v v adorable, bad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlangstLairde/pseuds/DaFlangstLairde
Summary: Like... an angel. Exactly... perfect.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to practice writing more descriptively and I'm dealing with some feelings that I want to get out so... this happened :3

_He remembers the bruises, which painted his skin with shades of blue and purple_

_He remembers the hits, which made his skin ache in pain_

_He remembers the insults, which made him run and hide, which made him want to just disappear_

_He remembers his father, who did not accept him for who he is, who caused all of the previous_

 

_He remembers the kind words, which made his skin color in shades or red and pink_

_He remembers the sweet looks, which made him shiver_

_He remembers the passionate touches, which made his skin burn, which made him want more_

_He remembers Alexander Hamilton, who said he loved him, who turned out as one fat liar_

 

_He has a new light in his life_

_He knows this light will stay_

_He will do anything for this light to stay as bright as ever_

_He has Lafayette now, and he knows that Laf feels the same way_

 

"Laf...? Are you awake?" John gently nudged the person sleeping next to him. He didn't get an answer. They were sleeping. John listened how their breaths calmly came. Watched how their chest peacefully raised and fell. Watched them breathe.

 

Watched the way the moon light, streaming from between the curtains. It lit up their face. Perfectly lighting up their perfect features. Soft, perfect and calm. Not worried by what is happening around. Exactly... perfect.

 

It was like... they weren't real, like they were created by someone. A painting, perfect colors, perfect lines. A sculpture, perfectly shaped, perfectly carved. A melody, which you can't get out of your mind, perfectly made to reach your heart just... perfectly.

 

But, they were real. Perfectly real. They decided to bless John, just... like and angel, with their presence, their love. And John loves them back, with all of his heart and soul, praying they will stay forever.

 

And he knows Laf will stay forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and criticism are welcomed with opened arms!


End file.
